Naruto Gaiden: The saga begins
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: After the Kyubii attack, Naruto is adopted by Ryu Hayabusa and 12 years later returns to Konoha as a powerful shinobi, starts out as NarutoXHinata then becomes NarutoXSakura, this is My Debut, all reviews are welcome... Rock On!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto rewrite

Ninja gaiden style!

Prologue

It was a night that no Konoha shinobi would forget, the death toll was catastrophic, they lost a beloved leader, and the fate of a certain child would be sealed. It was the night the Kyubii attacked, and it was this child in the arms of his Father the fourth Hokage as he rode atop Gamabunta to the battlefield. The young leader was having mixed emotions at the moment, grief for the loss of his beloved wife and not being able to raise his son, yet happy he could save his village and provide his son with a power that would make him great.

"You having second thoughts about this?" asked Gamabunta

"No." was the Hokage's reply

"Then let's go." Said the giant toad boss and they rammed head on at the giant demon. Without wasting any time, the young and strong leader wove the hand seals for the Jutsu that would bring the downfall of the Kyubii and the rise of Naruto, Son of the Fourth Hokage.

**. . .**

Ryu Hayabusa sat in the waiting room outside the Hokage's office, "Why did Arashi-Sama have to do this?" he asked himself dreading the meeting with the third, then two anbu opened the door and told him to come in.

He had been in this room many times before visiting his friend Arashi, the two would chat over some sake and play some cards. But now, those times were now a thing of the past. And the solemn look on the third Hokage's face didn't improve matters much

"I am very sorry Ryu," said the third Hokage

Ryu bowed his head he could not hold back the tears of grief that the boy his father introduced to him on a business trip when he was seven, they had played together, shared stories and dreams together considered each other brothers they never had, was gone. "And the boy?" asked Ryu

"I am about to make arrangements with the orphanage." Said the aged leader

At these words Ryu's emotions turned from grief to anger, he whipped out the dragon sword and imbedded the blade in the desk, his earth-green eyes livid with anger. "That is no place for a boy of his lineage, when the public get wind of what's inside that boy, he will be lucky to make it past the age of three!" he bellowed in anger.

"What will you have me do?" said the third Hokage

Sheathing his sword, Ryu took a deep breath, "Allow me to take him with me to Hayabusa Village, raise him as my son, and if he wishes to when he's old enough, he can return as a very powerful shinobi."

"…" The third Hokage was silent for a few moments, "as long as you promise to take these." And he reached down and unlocked the drawer where the Hokage's personal safe was held and withdrew two sealing scrolls, one was labeled training, and another labeled personal. "The one labeled training contains the basic, intermediate, and advanced training instructions, about chakra theory, manipulation, and basic jutsus for each level, get him up to at least basic before you return, the other contains his father's journals on every jutsu he designed."

Ryu took the scrolls, nodding his thanks. The old man led Ryu down the hall to where the young Chunin Anko was rocking him. "How is he, Anko?" asked the third.

"Slept like a log after he took the elixir." She replied

"Good, Ryu has offered to take the boy in at Hayabusa village."

Anko nodded and handed over the baby Naruto to Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu gazed at the sleeping form of his foster son, and the legacy of the man he considered a brother. "Welcome to the world, Naruto Uzumaki Hayabusa."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's special announcement

I would Like to make a special announcement to the readers of this story, This story was done by accident, what happened was I just recently and I didn't know how to use the system so I goofed, I won't be able to continue THIS version, however, I did post the same story under a different title as _Naruto Gaiden: Rise of a Shinobi_ I do apologize about bumming you out but I was just learning how to use the website, so look up that title, some changes were made, and for those who liked the storyline, I hope you enjoy that version. In the meantime I would like to respond to your comments:

For Gravenimage: I am pleased that you enjoy my story, I did change the error in the 4th Hokage's name, and I apologize for that. Keep up the comments I enjoy any feedback on my work, it goes for everyone who reads this!

PS: Did you hear about Dragonforce's New CD? It's F***ing awesome!

For Catsi563: Your comment on the relationship in my story makes a valid point, I originally was a Naruto Hinata fan, but after reading some Naruto Sakura stories, I was converted, as to how I work this out you'll have to read and find out!

For Kazama The shell bullet: I place Ryu at around 27 in the prologue which, doing the math makes him 39 in the main story, as for how Minato and Ryu met, I doubt I will detail on that in the story because I can't think of a way to fit that in (even though I wanted to). But how they met was Joe Hayabusa (Is that his name or is Wikipedia gonna feel my full verbal wrath?) was on very friendly terms with the more prominent people in Konoha and on one of his trips he brought Ryu along, that's how they met and the rest is history.


End file.
